They Think That I'm a Stupid Mundie, They Wish!
by Yelena Icefaren
Summary: What if Clary knew who she was? what if she had been brought up as a shadow hunter without anyone's knowledge, apart from her and her father, and now she's trying to escape from him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own this book. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare**

**To understand this you need to go back to the first book in the immortal instruments series when Clary meets Hodge for the first time.**

Clary POV

I saw a man in the seat in the library.

"_No it couldn't be..." _I thought, "_I didn't know up until this moment where my dad had based Hodge. I just hope that he doesn't recognise me. It could undo all the work that I had done before this, my careful concealment of who I was from the other Shadowhunters."_

"A book lover I see." Hodge said smiling at me

"_Thank God he didn't recognise me. Now it means that I just have to keep up this tireless charade, that almost got me killed by a Ravener and then exposed for what I was."_

I stifled a gasp as Hodge rose, his left shoulder looked strangely misshapen. Then I realised that it was a bird. "Ahh yes, this is Hugo," he said to me.

"_HUGO! I think he means Hugin, that Valentines bird. So he's still in touch with my father...hmm interesting." _

"And I believe that I still haven't introduced myself, I am Hodge Starkweather, and I am a professor in history and teach at this institute."

"_Well, if he could keep up this charade then so could I"_

"Clary Fray," I said by means of introducing myself.

"Honoured to make your acquaintance, and I'd be even more honoured if you'd be able to tell me how you killed a Ravener with your bare hands?" he said by means of a question.

"_OK, this is where it counts," I thought to myself, "time to act the clueless mundie. _"I didn't kill it with my bare hands, it was well I don't quite know what it was, this thing of Jace's. I shoved it down it's throat and it started choking," I said in a wide eyed, clueless voice.

"She means my sensor," said Jace.

"_Well of course I do idiot! I am not a total moron. But this is what I wanted, this is what the act was __for, I never want Valentine to find me so I need to gain there trust."_

"Hmm," muttered Jace, then louder he said, "This means that I'm going to need a new sensor"

"You can't be serious," a new voice said from the corner, "can you actually believe that story?" it continued, dripping with contempt.

"_Shit someone's seen through my act,well it was all to good to be true."_

"I mean, look at the size of her, she's tiny, and a mundie too at that," the speaker of the voice emerged, he had jet-black hair, and high pale coloured skin, with startling blue eyes, that were glaring at her hostile.

"_Phew he didn't see through my act he just doesn't think a mundie could achieve such a thing, and I must say I couldn't agree with him more"_

**Ok so what do you think? This is my first FF so please be nice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back again:) Ok this chapter is taking place a few hours in the future. The last chapter was really just to establish the characters. I'm trying to stay true to them, although Clary's character will be bit different at the start I'm hoping to evolve it into the Clary that we know, just a more dangerous version.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything all rights go to the wonderful author Cassandra Clare**

* * *

><p><span>Hodge POV<span>

There was something about this girl Clary. I felt like I knew her from somewhere but I just couldn't place it. "Aaaggghhhh" I muttered. It was just so annoying I knew that I recognised that face, I just didn't know where. "_Oh well," _I thought, "_I just need to report to my master, let him know that we have a new comer," _

Jace POV

Clary was here! She was actually here! I know that I might act indifferent and cocky on the outside, but on the inside I was rejoicing. I walked into the kitchen.

"I bet your happy now Jace," Isabelle said, giving me an wicked smirk, "I saw the way that you looked at her, she may not have noticed it but I have, and now you have her right where you want her." I quirked and eyebrow, she looked at me with a smug look, "living under your roof," she continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied evenly. Izzy stepped forward to reveal a steaming pot behind her, I groaned internally, Izzy and her cooking, it just never turned out right. "So this is the cause of the pungent smell," I said wrinkling my nose and looking meaningfully over at the pot, Izzy gave me a hurt look and replied, "You better suck it up because this is your dinner," Ugh, when will the woman learn that cooking isn't her thing. I turned around to escape, and ran straight into a petite feminine form, causing her to trip over, and fall conveniently right into my arms!

Clary POV

I was walking past the kitchen when I heard voices. "So this is the cause of the pungent smell," I heard Jace say. "_Hmm..." _I thought thinking quietly, approaching the door silently looking in,

"You better suck it up because this is your dinner," Isabelle was saying, I almost burst out laughing at the look on Jace's face in his reflection on the pot, his face look genuinely horrified, he spun around so quickly even I didn't see it coming and knocked me over, causing me to fall straight into his arms.

I looked up at Jace and blushed, "_Wait I BLUSHED, I Clarissa Morgenstern doesn't fall for anyone. What's happening to me?" _I quickly jumped back from Jace, "sorry, I didn't expect you to turn around so quickly..." I mumbled, while he smirked down at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think<strong>

**Yelena**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:) My story doesn't seem to be flowing very well but this is my first and it's kind of just to challenge myself to see if I could do it.**

**Thanks for the reviews; I've attempted to make this chapter a bit longer, so tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><span>Clary POV<span>

Isabelle spoke up then, "how long have you been there? Did you catch our conversation?" She asked glaring at me, _"Why would she care if I heard their conversation? They were talkin__g about food. Unless__ they had been talking about me__ before hand__, hmmm."_

"No I didn't hear anything I was just walking into the room to look for Jace." I turned to look at him then, "Hodge said that I can go home."

"He said what?"

"To look through my mother's things," I clarified, "But he said that you had to go with me," _"Because he thinks I'm a helpless __Mundie__ that can't fend for myself," I silently added. _"If you want to prove that my mum or dad was a shadowhunter, we should look through my mum's things. What's left of them."

"_Because__ my father ransacked the place hoping to find me, but all he got was my mum."_

"Down the rabbit hole." Jace smirked. "Good idea. If we go now, we should have another three, four hours of daylight." Jace and I started towards the door when we were interrupted, "Do you want me to come with you?" I turned around and Isabelle was grinning wickedly at Jace, as if she knew something that he didn't. "No." Jace replied without turning around, "Clary and I can handle this."

Jace POV

"Hodge said I can go home." Clary said to me, "He said what?"

"_Idiot doesn't he realise that her home isn't safe, she was attacked by demons there for __God's__ sake."_

"To look through my mother's things," she continued, "But he said that you had to go with me." _"He's got to be joking, I'm not taking her back there, the chance that she'll get hurt is too high."_

"If you want to prove that my mum or dad was a shadowhunter, we should look through my mum's things. What's left of them."

"_Ahhhh now that was smart thinking, we could go and look from the original sources, and the danger WAS worth the information."_

"Down the rabbit hole" I said with a smirk, "Good idea if we go now we should have another three, four hours of daylight."

I started towards the door with Clary, when Isabelle interrupted, "Do you want me to come with you?" I didn't bother turning, "No. Clary and I can handle this."

Clary

When I was standing in the elevator with Jace a sudden though occurred to me, "Jace how did you know that I had shadowhunter blood?" He didn't know that I was a shadowhunter so how could he have possibly worked out that the _mendelin _rune wouldn't turn me forsaken. "I guessed" He replied _"I __cannot__ believe this I mean even though it didn't do me any harm and I knew that it wouldn't, he could have turned me into some crazy forsaken, and trust me I know how painful the process is, I __created some myself before realising that my father's__ways__ were wrong."_

"You guessed you must have been pretty sure, considering you could have killed me." Jace pressed a button on the elevator and the doors slid closed as it lurched into action. "I was 90% sure."

"_90% sure! That's not good enough I don't__ care if I'm a shadowhunter, he didn't know which meant he would have knowingly destroyed my life. Not that you can destroy it much more than my father already has."_

"I see," I replied hoping he would turn around, he must have heard something in my voice because he did turn around. I cracked my hand across his face. "What the hell was that for?"

"The other 10%," I knew it was petty of me but I didn't care.

The rest of the way to my house we spent in silence, although Jace seemed happier when he saw some girls checking him out on the train.

* * *

><p><span>Clary POV<span>

I couldn't stand not talking anymore, somewhere along the way Jace had started humming, but he still was ignoring me, "Jace?" he stopped humming and looked at me, "I'm sorry I slapped you" I continued sheepishly. _"Seriously what is this guy doing to me, I'm apologising to him for the second time in one day, I NEVER apologise to anyone. Oh well at least I'm keeping up with my act of being a helpless Mundie." _

"Just be glad you hit me and not Alec. He would have hit you back."

"He seems to be itching for the chance."

"_I can't wait to reveal to him that I'm not a stupid Mundie. I am a shadowhunter just as much as he is. There is probably some way I can rig it so that they think I'm my __mother's__ daughter but there is no proof that Valentine is my father. I need to speak to Magnus…"_

Jace pulled out his sensor, _"Great more acting the curious Mundie who doesn't know anything and is oblivious to the world,"_

"So that's a sensor? What does it do?" I asked clueless, "It picks up frequencies, like a radio does, but these frequencies are demonic in origin."

"_Of course they are I'm not that stupid."_

"Demon shortwave?"

"Something like that."

I watched as Jace held the sensor out in front of him as he approached the house. It clicked faintly as we walked up the stairs, _"Is he an idiot when it clicks it means that there is traces of demonic activity and he's just going to let me walk into __the house?" _Jace frowned at the sensor, "It's picking up trace activity, but that could be left over from last night. I'm not getting anything strong enough for there to be demons present right now."

"_So that's why he didn't say anything immediately, he doesn't think that it's strong enough for demon activity, he's wrong it's strong enough for a weak and dying demon, but even they can put up a fight." _

"Good," I bent to pick up the keys and noticed gouges missing from the front door. Jace touched my arm, "I'll go first," I wanted to tell him that I didn't have to hide behind him, but that would break my cover.

He pushed open the door a beckoned me to follow with one hand, I took in my surrounding's, Madame Dorothea's door was firmly shut, like always, and there was something on the banister. I was about to go and investigate the banister but Jace beat me to it, he ran his hand along the banister and it came away wet, "Blood" he headed up the stairs and I followed close behind.

As I was unlocking the door he stood close behind impatiently, "Don't breath down my neck," I hissed. I was worried _"What if my father had sent _HIM _to wait for me, I didn't want to see any of them right now, they were so __cold-hearted__, and I was too before that day, when I realised what we were doing was wrong. It'd be just like my father to have him waiting for me, to take me back."_

The door clicked open and Jace pulled my back, "I'll go first," I wanted to protest, I was scared that someone would be waiting, but to keep up the pretence. I stood back to let him pass.

I followed Jace in and noticed that the air was chilly, cold almost. The first thing that I thought was _forsaken _but as I looked around I realised that there was nothing there. I mean it the house was empty, the furniture was gone, the curtains were gone, and all my mother's painting's gone. "Are you satisfied?" Jace asked, "There is nothing here." I shook my head, "I want to see my room." I looked at him and he looked like he was about to disagree, then sighed, "If that's what it takes." He took out his seraph blade, as I navigated through the house to my bedroom door.

I touched the door handle and gasped, it was freezing, I knew this meant the forsaken was in my room, but I couldn't say that and remain the oblivious Mundie that knows nothing, so I continued to twist the door knob. The door blew outwards knocking me off my feet, and a big figure loomed out of the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter three, done and dusted. It's really a lot of nothing, I'm trying to work out when Clary will reveal herself, I'm thinking that somehow they'll still go to Magnus's party, but not to talk to Magnus, and that Clary will catch him alone to talk. <strong>

**Please review**

**Yelena**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry for those who thought this was a new chapter, I know that it's been a while and I'm working on it, I just can't seem to make it exactly as I want it, but hopefully it'll be up soon. I'm writing because I just realised that I forgot the disclaimer so I'm putting one in now and this is for all the times that I do forget it**

**All rights go to Cassandra Clare, who I'm glad isn't me otherwise I wouldn't get the joy I do of reading her books.**

**Look out for my next update which will actually be a chapter**

**Yelena**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry that its taken so long to get this chapter written. I know that you don't want excuses so I'm just going to apologise and get on with the chapter. Sorry this took so long hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments Series**

_Last Chapter:_

_I touched the door handle and gasped, it was freezing, I knew this meant the forsaken was in my room, but I couldn't say that and remain the oblivious Mundie that knows nothing, so I continued to twist the door knob. The door blew outwards knocking me off my feet, and a big figure loomed out of the darkness._

Jace POV:

I followed Clary through the house to her bedroom. She touched the door and gasped. I was about to tell her not to open the door. This part of the house seemed colder, and the cold seemed to be seeping out from under her bedroom door. This meant one thing _Forsaken. _I was too late she twisted the door knob and the door blew backwards knocking her off her feet, as the _forsaken _loomed over her out of the darkness.

I threw Clary back fumbling for my seraph blade, _"Ugh," _the _forsaken's_ stench was disgusting, rotting flesh_. "Stupid Mundie opening the door." _

"Sansanvi!" I shouted and the blade lit up. I struck out at the _forsaken _which staggered back. I whirled around and grabbed Clary who had managed to get up off the floor, and dragged her out of the house to the top of the stairs while she had a look of fear on her face.

Clary POV

I flew backwards away from the forsaken. _"Ugh," _Why do _forsaken _always have to stink of rotting flesh. I looked up and took in what was happening around me.

Jace was in front of me facing the _forsaken _fumbling with his seraph blade.

As I stood up I noticed that a piece of paper had fluttered out the door when it blasted open and landed on my left. I bent to pick it up. It was a note. I felt my face drain of colour as I recognised the handwriting.

"Sansanvi!" Jace shouted his seraph blade lighting up. I quickly tucked the note in my pocket and righted myself. I watched as Jace swung at the _forsaken _and it stumble back. He turned around and grabbed my arm dragging me out and to the top of the stairs.

I knew my face looked terrified, I only hoped that he thought it was from seeing the _forsaken._

Jace turned around locking the door, as we heard the heavy footfalls of the _forsaken _following. A tremendous blow struck the door. "Get down to the bottom of the stairs." Jace said as he spun to face the door. Another blow struck the door , and the hinges gave way, the door crashing down.

The _forsaken _let out a gigantic roar and burst through the shattered door. Jace jumped quickly out the way and if I hadn't been trained I knew I would've missed his movements. He got this maniac look in his eye as he struck at the monster. It swung it's axe at Jace and he ducked laughing, as it thunked into the banister behind him. I watched as Jace brought the blade around in a sweeping arc towards the giant, and embedded the blade deep into it's shoulder. For a moment the giant stood swaying, then it lurched forward it's arms stretched out and grasping.

I watched as Jace hastily stepped aside, but not fast enough, and the monster grabbed onto him and they went tumbling down the stairs. I heard Jace cry out once and there were a series of loud, cracking thumps and then, silence.

I scrambled down the stairs to Jace, who was lying at the bottom, and noticed that his arm was bent at a unnatural angle under his body. I shuddered, I'd broken enough bones in my life to know that it must hurt, but nothing that his _stele_ won't fix. He had his legs under the forsaken'storso.

I looked at the pitiful creature, I could sense that it wasn't quite dead yet, but I couldn't let Jace know that I knew, after all I'm just the stupid clueless Mundie with no knowledge of this world, _"Oh well here we go again, I'm starting to get tired of this act. I really need to speak to Magnus." _

"Jace?" I asked with a quiver in my voice, "Is it dead?" His eyes opened, "almost" he spoke grimly, "Hell," he winced. "My legs-"

"Hold still" I told him as I walked around to his head. I put my arms under his head and pulled, he grunted with pain as his legs came out from under the spasming carcass. I felt like slapping him over the head and telling him to stop being a baby, it wont hurt much longer, and he has his _stele _to fix himself up. I can't even let them know about my _stele, _I can't even defend myself to keep my cover up. He doesn't realise how lucky he is.

I thought I was lucky until the event that took place two years ago it changed, everything. I remember those black eyes and the sadistic grin. I came back to the present, "Is your arm alright?" "No. Broken." he said, "can you reach into my pocket?" he asked. I nodded, then hesitated, "which one?"

"Inside jacket. Right side. Take out one of the seraph blades and give it to me." I reached gingerly into his pocket and drew out his blade. I was so close that I could smell his scent, soap, sweat and blood. His breath tickled the back of my neck. _"Snap out of it" _I thought _"You barely know him." _My fingers closed around the blade, and I pulled back quickly not looking at him. "Thanks." his fingers traced it gently before he named it, "Sanvi."

I watched as the blade lit up, illuminating Jace's face, "Don't watch," he said going and standing over the forsaken'sbody. I watched anyway as he brought the blade up, and then as it slashed down at the creatures throat. I couldn't help the look of disgust that washed over my face as the things blood spurted from it neck, splattering Jace's boots. He made a sound low in his throat. His face was white, whether from disgust or pain, I couldn't tell. "I told you not to watch." _"Yeah right. He thinks that I'm so soft, and delicate, I wish he knew who I was. He wouldn't treat me so delicate then. But all good things come to those who wait. Looks like I'll just have to wait for the perfect time to reveal myself. I must gain their trust first though."_

He shrugged off his jacket, baring his upper arm, then took his stele out from his belt. I stared at his stele, waiting for him to draw an _iratze, _so that we could hurry up and get back to the institute. Jace obviously caught me staring as his next words were, "this is a _stele, _and this is what happens to _shadowhunters _when they are wounded," he explained drawing an _iratze _on his arm. _"humph, I hate this role. Being thought of as the stupid Mundie is wearing. Everything that I already know being explained. I feel like screaming in damn frustration."_

I watched as Jace's arm healed, I guess to a Mundie it'd look like magic, _"Oh well here we go again. Look amazed Clarissa, like you've never seen anything like that happen before." _I stared at Jace's arm in what I hoped looked like awe, "Thats amazing. How did you-?"

"That was an _iratze_-a healing rune. Completing it activates it." He shoved his stele back into his belt, and shrugged his jacket back on.

With the toe of his shoe he prodded the forsaken'scorpse. "We're going to have to report this to Hodge," he said, "He'll freak out."

"_Yeah, like _'sweet, innocent' _Hodge doesn't already know about this." _I thought sarcastically, _"but then again, maybe he doesn't, he didn't seem to recognise me when I arrived at the institute. Although that could be part of his act, so that he doesn't give himself away." _

"Come on" Jace said, "We need to get you back to the institute."

As we were leaving Madame Dorothea's door creaked open, "Your mother wasn't who you think she was," she said, giving me a piercing stare. Jace swung around to look at her, "What do you mean?" I asked. _"Since when did Madame Dorothea know about the shadow world, she never let it on" _

"Your mother, was one of them," she replied pointing at Jace, "She was a _shadowhunter _by the name of Jocelyn Fairchild."

**A/N: So what do you think. Sorry again for taking so long, the chapter just wasn't how I wanted it. As it is I still think that it isn't good enough. Please review and I'll try and update quicker next time but there are no promises.**

**Yelena**


End file.
